


Ночью на даче

by Flying_Moth



Series: Записки мечтателя [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Время шло, а мальчик всё шуршал страницами книжки: так она его завлекла...
Series: Записки мечтателя [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ночью на даче

Солнце давно ушло за горизонт, и луна разогнала темноту, которая опустилась было за окнами дачного домика. Где-то на первом этаже тихонько бубнил телевизор, под который посапывала уснувшая в кресле бабушка. А Витька спать не собирался. 

Ещё днём он соорудил себе что-то вроде палатки: натянул простыню над кроватью, прицепив её к косому потолку так, что получился уголок. Края простыни привязал к бортикам кровати. И теперь он приволок старую и немного пыльную настольную лампу, включил её, взял книжку, забрался вместе со всеми этими вещами в получившуюся палатку и стал читать.

Время шло, а мальчик всё шуршал страницами книжки: так она его завлекла. На тусклый свет лампы прилетали мотыльки и мушки, кружились вокруг неё, и их тени плясали на тряпичных стенках. Иногда мальчик отмахивался от этих насекомых, когда они лезли ему в лицо или на бумагу и мешали читать. Но они не сильно его отвлекали: он с головой был погружён в волшебный мир, описанный в книжке.

Вот уже рассвет забрезжил через окно, в комнате становилось всё светлее. В это время года ночи совсем недолгие. Послышались приглушённые крики соседских петухов. Всё настойчивей ребёнку приходила в голову мысль, что пора бы уже ложиться спать, но ему не терпелось узнать, что же дальше будет с героями. От книжки было не оторваться.

Наконец мальчик, уже совсем сонный, закрыл книжку, сунул её под подушку, выключил лампу, спустил её на пол и лёг спать, свернувшись калачиком. Голову он высунул за пределы палатки, чтобы было легче дышать. В комнате стояла утренняя свежесть, было прохладно, но мальчик предусмотрительно накрылся одеялом. И теперь, закрыв глаза, он довольно быстро уснул.

Через несколько часов его разбудит тётя Глаша и позовёт завтракать, и он, толком не выспавшийся, выползет из палатки и спустится на кухню пробовать свежие бабушкины блины, разлепляя по дороге заспанные глаза. От блинов будет идти аромат, такой, что слюнки потекут ещё по пути. Мальчик будет с аппетитом завтракать, вспоминая при этом о героях из книжки. И вечером он снова залезет в свою палатку и будет упоённо читать до первых петухов.


End file.
